


Think like a Snake

by GlitternGlow



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Description of snake eating a mouse, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Parseltongue reveal, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitternGlow/pseuds/GlitternGlow
Summary: December Drabble from the Discord Challenge. :)Prompt being “what’s one more”Harry can talk to snakes.





	Think like a Snake

_What’s one more now, you may as well take it, feel it slide-_

Harry forced his eyes closed, his ears not to listen. The sibilant hiss was distracting him. He kept flinching, starting and he was so tired that it was getting harder each time.

_Take another, just take it, feel its flesh give against your fangs, its bone crush-_

_Shut up!_

He knew then, the whole class was looking at him. He was pale, almost ready to vomit from the snakes’ conversation, writhing around in their cages at Hagrid’s feet.

Hermione put a hand on his arm and he pulled back, falling off the box he was using as a seat and finding himself staring at the pointy nose of Draco Malfoy. He stood then, shook his head and ran.

There was shouting, but he ran to the lake, the little beach where he collapsed. Where he was safe. Draco was beside him a moment later, rubbing his back carefully. “It’s ok, whatever they said, its ok.”

Harry looked up at him, both knelt in the rough sand. Concern shone through his Malfoy mask, softened his grey eyes.

Draco kissed him slowly and Harry shook his head. “Outside,” he protested. It wasn’t safe. Draco shrugged and kissed him again. “I’ve done it now, what’s one more?”

Harry barked out a laugh and decided not to tell Draco he really did think like a snake.


End file.
